I'll Protect You
by Nibzo
Summary: In a time when a relationship between two men is forbidden, a young rickshaw boy and the owner of a kimono business find true love, and will do anything to protect that love. This is how it all began. Oneshot, M for lemons, Happy AkuRoku Day! :D


It's that time of year again, people.

Where fangirls go absolutely nuts and upload tons and tons of hot smexy fanfiction for other people to enjoy.

...

...

And the occasional fanboy too, I guess.

Yup, guys. It's AkuRoku day. We've waited so long and it's finally here! And this year, I've decided to write a story.

Happy AkuRoku Day, fanfiction dot net goers. Here is a treat just for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Currently, I am the owner of a throat cold. It feels lovely.

Roxas Saitama.

As long as he had been alive, he had called the streets of the city home. Born, raised, and bred in poverty. His parents dead, split from his siblings, he only knew how to rely on himself. The second he woke up in the morning he was in survival mode. He did whatever he could to make it through the day, shipping people around in his little rickshaw cart for only spare change that the other more fortunate people of the city carried around in their purses. The clothing on his back and the rickshaw cart he used for business were all that he owned, and all that he knew.

That was all about to change.

It all began on a Saturday morning, the young blonde fast asleep in his cart tucked in an alleyway where the rain could not reach him. He had a few spare coins here and there, but not enough to pay for something to eat this early in the day. Perhaps if he set out now, he could earn some more change in order to purchase food for the evening.

But no. Here he was, calmly dreaming in his wooden cart, the small amount of sunlight that did leak into the dark alley slowly creeping across the ground towards him, threatening to awaken him from his deep slumber and pleasant dreams.

However, the sunlight was unneeded. Instead, a gently finger tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder, the eyes of the blonde slowly opening as he stretched his limbs.

"Hey, kid. We need a ride."

His eyes still blurry from sleep, he was only able to make out a brilliant red cloud and two deep green orbs lost in a sea of white. He rubbed them both to get a better look at the man, shaking off the last drops of drowsiness in his eyes.

"C'mon, we don't have all day."

"Axel, leave the poor boy alone..."

A woman? Indeed, as soon as his vision cleared, he got a good look at the man who had awoken him and the petite woman that stood behind him. He recognized the kimono on her small frame and the obi tied to the back, and instantly knew that she was a geisha. The man, however, didn't wear traditional clothes, as he was wearing a black suit, a deep red vest, and a crisp white shirt underneath it all. Finishing off his attire was a black puff tie. Two triangular shaped markings were below each eye, and a smirk clad his face as he waved back to the geisha behind him.

"Time to wake up, little man."

Roxas scowled. He did not appreciate being woken up by a stranger in the first place, but to then be called "little man" was pushing his buttons even more. He would have declined this client as well, if it weren't for his rumbling stomach urging him to take whatever he could get. He hopped out of his cart and made his way into the street, keeping enough space as to not bump into the two people he was servicing, whilst leaving enough room for the two to hop in.

"The theatre, please," the Axel beckoned, and Roxas immediately began jogging towards his destination, and, unbeknown to him, his future with the redhead.

Business seemed to be booming lately for Roxas. He was able to buy a meal each day, even on his slowest days. But then again, there was one thing that was different.

Axel had come into his life, whether he wanted the older man to or not. And it wasn't as if he had pushed his way in. It was just that every day he would come by, as if he were looking for him. Finding the younger man, he'd always ask for a ride to the theatre or to the park or back to his home or to his own business.

Which meant naturally, in all of the time the two spent together, Roxas ended up learning quite a few things from the older man.

First was his full name. Axel Minahama.

Second was his occupation. Axel had made it big when he opened his very own kimono shop, eventually expanding into a large and successful business where he had people work underneath him making the elegant clothing and running his shops, leaving him to deal with dishing out salaries, paying bills, attending meetings, and other important tedious tasks one might do when given that type of responsibility.

Third and finally, he was a giant flirt. The first couple of days he had brought a different girl each day-a geisha, an employee, a friend's daughter, you name it. And he teased them and complimented them all the way, leaving Roxas in the front counting down the minutes until they reached their destination so he could end this torture.

After awhile, he ended up coming alone. If anything, he wanted to feel the wind through his hair, but maybe that wasn't the case. They would take rides together, Roxas pulling the taller man along in his small wooden cart as the other sat quietly in his place. One day, taking him around town, Axel finally spoke.

"Take me to my home."

And Roxas was no stranger to Axel's home, or at least to the outside. He was very familiar with the route, remembering the quickest ways there from all of the other times he had dropped Axel and, on more occasions that one his female friends, off at the large house.

However, when he had finally reached the gate, pulling up to the stone path that curved it's way to Axel's door, he stopped before hopping out.

"Why don't you stay here and work for me?"

Roxas was confused. Was Axel asking him to join his business or something?

"I mean, y'know, you be my personal richshaw boy. You can stay here,have a roof over your head, a meal three times a day. You'll be like one of my hired workers."

"No."

Axel snapped his head at the younger boy. No one had ever refused him before. "So you like living in that small little cart in your alleyway."

Roxas only shrugged. "It's what I'm used to."

While wanting to pursue the boy, he just smiled. "Dedication. I like that." Sure, no one had ever said no to him, but there was a first for everything. "The offer still stands. See you tomorrow."

And he climbed out of the rickshaw, leaving some money right where he had sat. He sent a small wave the younger boy's way before turning around and walking up the stone path.

Roxas looked at the money, staring down at it like a foreign object before finally snapping out of his gaze and pocketing his change. It was suppertime, and he had just enough to buy himself a decent meal.

But three decent meals a day. Roxas' stomach growled at the thought, but he quickly put his hunger aside as he ran away from the older man's house, intent on finding something to eat before all of the shops closed.

_"I refused his offer. He won't be back tomorrow."_

But true to his word, Axel found the boy again, requesting another ride around the city. However, unlike his usual quiet self when he was alone, he was very talkative today.

"Beautiful day."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess so."

"Look at that sky. So big and blue. Like a reflection of the ocean."

"Uh-huh."

"Reminds me of...ice cream."

Roxas stopped in his tracks, the older man jolting forward, but not enough to remove him from his place. "What?"

"You heard me. Ice cream."

"That's ridiculous."

He started up again, his feet hitting the ground one at a time. He then realized Axel hadn't really gave him a place to go. But he didn't seem to mind.

"You hungry?"

Roxas' stomach instantly responded, and even over the clanking of the wheels on the ground Axel was able to hear it. "I take that as a yes. You want to get some ice cream?"

He simply nodded, and Axel pointed him in the direction of the park. Once there, they had gotten themselves a frozen treat as blue as the sky, Axel sitting back down in the cart with both in his hands. Roxas just stared at the sugary confection in his hand, just starting to drip over his slim fingers.

"You can sit down, y'know. I don't bite."

Roxas hesitantly inched closer to his own cart and the man sitting inside of it, a wary look on his face. The redhead pointed a finger out and curled it, beckoning him closer. Finally, Roxas squeezed in next to Axel, the redhead giving the blonde his second ice cream as he began to eat the one in his other hand. And they began to talk.

"I didn't always live this way, y'know."

The blonde looked up at the redhead, who had stuck his ice cream back in his mouth after sharing this bit of information. Roxas let the silence sit between them for a little bit, knowing that the other man would talk again eventually. He gave a tentative lick to his treat before his eyes went wide, a surprised smile sneaking its way onto his face. Axel noticed this and smirked.

"You like it?"

"It's so good!"

And he laughed, sticking his own back into his mouth and sucking for a bit, the ice cream getting smaller and smaller as it melted inside his mouth. Roxas nibbled happily on his, wanting to savor the taste for as long as he could, even if it meant sticky hands. And then Axel spoke again, picking up where he had left off.

"I lived on the streets ever since I can remember. Being the oldest, it was my responsibility to put the younger kids first."

"You had siblings?"

"Six of them."

"Six?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad looking after all of them, but when you're the oldest of six kids, you tend to get little food."

"Must've been tough."

"It was alright."

"Where were you parents?"

"Had no father. I mean, I had one, but he wasn't around. Mom abandoned us too."

"Mine are both dead."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault."

Another eerie silence clinging in the air. And as much as Roxas hated conversing with people and wanted to live his own life, he couldn't help but be drawn in by Axel. He almost felt as if he had a...a crush on the older man.

_"Wait, what? A crush? I barely know the guy!"_

"Are you sure you don't want to work for me? Y'know, for what it's worth, living on the street isn't that safe."

"You lived there and you survived."

"Can't say the same for some of my other siblings."

And again, Roxas' eyes went wide. But it wasn't sparked from something good like the new fresh taste of ice cream. It was from horror to what the older man said next.

"Murderers. Kidnappers. Thieves. Suicide. Disease. They all exist in the world, but when you're sitting out there in your little cart, you're even more vulnerable."

If there was anything Roxas didn't like, it was being vulnerable. Even in this situation he felt uncomfortable, but when Axel had really put it like that...well...

"And if I come with you?"

"Well, I can't say that it won't ever happen," he started, "but I can guarantee I'll do my best to protect you."

He had never heard words like that in his life. Someone telling Roxas that they would protect him. It made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush. And in his current situation he really couldn't find it in him to say no.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll work for you."

And in the months to come, Axel was true to his word. In exchange for Roxas being his personal rickshaw boy, he was provided a roof over his head, a place to sleep, and three meals a day, not to mention the actual pay he received. And, almost as an added bonus, their daily conversations had continued, growing in length and depth, as they connected on a more personal level. They learned the other's likes and dislikes and different life stories, and Roxas was rather pleased with his new situation. They shared an intellectual intimacy that no one else could intrude on-not even the women in Axel's life, who were disappearing one-by-one as the days went on.

Roxas actually felt happy for once in his life. And it was all because of Axel. He enjoyed the other's company and treasured their time together, whether it be a chat while running through the city or another long conversation while eating ice cream in the park. In a way, Roxas had even grown to love Axel.

_"No, no, no,"_ he thought to himself. _"I am not in love with him. We are friends...that is all. And besides, I'm sure he doesn't even think about me that way. To him, I'm another one of his hired hands."_ Roxas would tell this to himself over and over, reassuring each and every time that nothing would come from feeling this way.

But little did Roxas know that Axel felt the same way. It wasn't doubt that was telling him to stop though. It was fear. Fear that everything could be lost if he but uttered those words. He knew that it was forbidden to be with another man, and if anything happened he could lose it all. The memories of his youngest sister growing sick and dying in his arms, his twin brother being beaten until he was dead, the men who had prowled the streets and taken his other sisters away to work in brothels and okiyas.

He would not return to that life. And as far as he was concerned, he wasn't letting Roxas return to that life either.

But Axel wasn't one to keep things to himself, and it was tearing him apart.

"Is something wrong, Axel?"

A twist had been added to their daily conversation. It was late at night, when the stars were coating the sky and sparkling brilliantly across the deep-blue canvas stretching across the heavens. It was so peaceful and beautiful, that all Axel could do was stay silent and stare in awe at all it's glory.

And remember. How much he craved for Roxas, but if he said anything, then all would be lost. He had to remember that some of his siblings weren't lucky enough to be staring at the sky like he was now, sitting here with the one he secretly loved. But he couldn't take it anymore. And a single tear fell from his eye and had the misfortune of landing on Roxas' hand.

"Axel?"

"I love you."

Roxas just sat there in silence, watching as the taller man began to crumble right before his very eyes. And Axel couldn't believe the words that were spilling from his mouth, but he couldn't take it anymore. His own secret had been eating him alive and destroying him, and as his body shook with sobs he couldn't help but feel relieved. The fear was still there, and now it was stronger then ever, but still, he felt relieved.

"I love you, Roxas. I love you."

"Oh Axel..."

"But...I...I can't...I don't want to lose everything. I don't want to lose you."

"Axel...Axel, I love you, too."

And it exploded. Everything they had been hiding was finally exposed as their walls came tumbling down.

A small kiss here. A light touch there.

"Axel..." the blonde moaned.

And he dove in for a passionate kiss, filled with want and desire, both throwing all logic and fear and doubt out the window. Biting at each other's lips, they begged for closer contact as they moaned and melted into each other. Roxas was pushed down into the cool grass by Axel's strong hands, feeling the wonderful contrast of his hot neck touching the cold dew. Axel straddled himself on top and kissed him again, this time licking at the other's bottom lip for entrance, which was granted with a low, wanton moan. Their tongues danced together to an unknown rhythm, the redheads fingers grabbing the blonde's hips gently as he ground their crotches together. The sweet friction was too much to bear, the jinbei they wore making clothes feel even more constricting and unneeded.

No words were spoken, as it was wanted so much by both of them. Axel slipped his hands inside the opening at the top of Roxas' clothing and felt up his chest, his hands moving up and down over the blonde's stomach. The dance the two tongues shared had stopped as Axel repositioned his mouth at Roxas' neck, sucking seductively, the blonde craning it to the opposite side to allow him better access to the sweet flesh. Axel's hands pinched a nipple on the way back up, and immediately Roxas let out another moan, slowly feeling the top of his jinbei being removed. He pulled his arms to the side and slid out of his sleeves as the top lay underneath him, and Axel bit into the other's neck, a squeal of pain and delight echoing from those rosy pink lips before being replaced by a string of moans when he began lapping at the love bite. But soon his ministrations to the younger man's neck were complete, and he slowly went down to explore the recently uncovered flesh.

And as his lips surrounded a pink bud Roxas' hands dove into Axel's hair, pulling on it gently according to the pleasure distributed from his actions. His breath became ragged as Axel continued nibbling on his flesh, switching between nipples as he took the other into his mouth and sucked on it while giving the other pleasurable rubs with his fingers, giving both equal attention and making sure that neither were neglected.

Letting them be when he was done, he slowly licked down Roxas' stomach, curving his tongue around each and every little muscle and curve in the boy's body. He grew lower,dipping his tongue into the younger's belly button, another pleasurable mewl escaping his lips.

"S...s...stop," Roxas mumbled.

Axel looked back up at him, a lust-filled yet pain-stricken look in his eyes.

"I...I don't know how...h...how to do this..."

The pain left his eyes, obviously happy at the other's answer. "To tell the truth, neither do I."

"A...are you...are you going..."

"Inside you?"

"Yes."

"Only if you want to, Roxas."

"I want it. I've wanted it for so long."

Axel rose up and stripped off the top of his jinbei, leaving them both shirtless. He then crouched back down, eager to pick up where they had just left off.

"Wait..."

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked, sitting back up a bit. He was suprised when Roxas pushed him over and his back hit the grass, the cool dew providing a tingling sensation all throughout his skin.

"Y...you need to prepare me, right?"

"I think so."

As fast as he could, Roxas pulled down the bottoms to his jinbei and the fundoshi underneath, his member springing free and standing up at attention. He pulled them off of himself and tossed them to the side, looking downward at Axel's own manhood sticking up and poking at his bottoms.

"You're..."

He blushed. "I don't wear one at night. Not comfortable."

Roxas only grinned back, pulling down Axel's bottoms and tossing them to the side, gazing down at the length of the other man. He hesitantly took it into his hands-surely this was going to be hard unless there was lots of preparation.

"Axel?"

The redhead responded, panting out his reply in a strangled, "Yeah?"

"Start preparing me."

And with that, Roxas' mouth encased Axel's long member, intent on getting it as slick with his own saliva as he could. The redhead howled in pleasure, his hands shaking as he stretched his arms down to meet the blonde's ass, clutching it and pinching those round cheeks. Roxas let out a moan over Axel which sent a shiver up his spine as he fingered for the boy's entrance, upon finding it slipping a sweat-slicked finger inside. The blonde winced in pain as he accidentally bit down on Axel who let out another pleasure-filled howl, wiggling the single digit inside of Roxas.

The blonde felt small, sharp bouts of pain as Axel entered him with his finger but tried to ignore it and focus on the task at hand, which was lubricating Axel as best he could. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked on the redhead, his teeth scraping against it once he felt the second finger slip inside and the two scissor inside of him. The pain was unbearable, but the pleasure he felt at the same time felt so damn good.

And then those fingers left him, and a small moan snaked its way up Axel's member once it left the boy's lips. As pleasurable as it felt to have Roxas down there, he knew that the younger man was ready, and that they had prepared each other well enough.

"Roxas..."

That's all he needed to say. With a resounding pop, Roxas laid back down on the ground, his member parallel to his body as it dripped with pre-cum. He watched Axel climb on top of him, positioning himself at the front of his entrance. With a nod from Roxas, he slowly eased himself inside, the blonde wincing in a strange fusion of pain and pleasure.

And then they sat there, waiting. Roxas' heavy pants disturbed the quiet night air, Axel hanging on to what little sanity he had left so that the boy could adjust. Roxas had never felt so full, and as he pants slowed down and he became used to the feeling, he thrust down a bit onto Axel to signal that he was ready.

And it began. Slow movements at first, their bodies rocking into each other. Their moans and pants filled the air as they shifted back and forth, Axel exiting and entering Roxas again and again at a steady pace. The need for things to move faster greatly increased as they let out longer and deeper moans of pleasure, the pain dissipating from Roxas.

Thrust after thrust, Axel went deeper and faster until it became almost animalistic, the need inside of both of them becoming greater and greater until neither one of them could take it. Axel went so hard that he finally hit that wall inside of Roxas-that pleasure point that he could not break but damn him if he wasn't going to try and hit it harder.

"Oh! Axel!" Roxas cried out once his inner core was hit, clutching to the redhead and wrapping his legs around the older man's waist.

They wouldn't last much longer. With Axel assaulting Roxas' pleasure point and Roxas' member squeezed in-between their stomachs it was bound to end soon. But they wanted to stay like this for just a little bit longer, each one trying to hold out for as long as the could, reaching a new level of intimacy and closeness.

But finally, it ended. Roxas came first, coating their chests with the sticky substance, and after one more thrust Axel spilt his seed into Roxas, the remains of it leaking from his entrance and mixing together with the blondes'.

Axel had never experience an orgasm as powerful as that, even with any of the women he had ever been with. But there was never anything close to what he felt with Roxas. It made him shiver inside just to see the boy smile, and an inner peace was finally found when he was able to hold him in his arms.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel."

"Do I really have to keep wearing this?" Roxas grimaced in disgust.

Axel only laughed at him. "You've never been this grumpy about it before. Besides, you know you can't go out with me if people think you're a man."

He got a sigh in return. He had known from the beginning that it was forbidden to be with Axel-most would think that they were "possessed by demons", and if not that they would come up with some other excuse to justify why the two couldn't be together.

"But why does the obi have to be tied in the front like a whore?"

"Because geisha have to be registered. I may be well-off, Roxy, but I don't have those kinds of connections."

Instead of a sigh, a huff was returned.

"And besides, with it tied to the front, I can slip this thing off of you with even more ease!"

His mood changed as he laughed in response to Axel's playfulness, the redhead pulling him into a firm hug. Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's vest, placing one hand in his as he sighed contently.

"Even if we do get caught," Axel began, stroking the boy's blonde hair gently, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do my best to protect you. I promise."

"I know, Axel. I know."

They let the silence that hung in the air be, cherishing the time they had together and being in each other's arms. They couldn't afford to worry about what would happen if anyone were to find out about their forbidden romance-they had to live in the present so that if that day ever did come, there would be no regrets.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think there will be a day? Y'know, when we can go out in public being ourselves? As just two people in love?"

Roxas thought for a moment. Could they really make this sorry little city, no, the whole world, accept their love for what it was? Could they really change the close-mindedness of the people?

Roxas only smiled at this thought. After all, Axel had been able to change him and turn his life into something completely new. He had a feeling that if his personality and his ideas were able to change so drastically then the thought that Axel had just proposed surely wasn't unrealistic.

"Yes, Axel. I think it will one day happen."

**END**

So, whatcha think? Huh, huh? Third sex scene, I think I'm getting better...

So I hope you enjoyed and I wish you all a pleasant AkuRoku Day! Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


End file.
